


Karamel Texts - Where Kara and Mon-El talk about the past

by Whisperingwater



Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [2]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dad Mon-El, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Karamel Babies, Karamel Shenanigans, Karamel Text Fic, Karamel endgame, Mom Kara, SuperValor, Texting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Mon-El texts Kara while she's at work and they have a heart-to-heart over a text. Cheesy? Yeah, that's why we love them!(About Time Universe)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El
Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Karamel Texts - Where Kara and Mon-El talk about the past

**Author's Note:**

> How are you guys liking these text posts? Do leave me a comment or a tweet and let me know, I can start making more of these!
> 
> I know there are one or two spelling errors, I didn't get time to proof this. :)  
> 
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
